


Strut

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bouncing, Cum Play, Cum drinking, Eating out, Grinding, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Rim job, Rutting, Stripping, Teabagging, Teasing, dressing up, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Strut

Keeping a long-term relationship fresh required a reasonable amount of creativity, which proved to be more difficult as the years went on even though this fact did not deter either from trying their hardest. Waiting for his significant other to return from a veterinarian visit for the youngest kitten, Sal busied with setting up a shared bedroom with satin sheets and a multitude of throw pillows before a plastic package was picked up from an armchair in the corner and taken into the adjourning bathroom. 

Half-hardened cock swaddled in softened fabric, he could hardly control the muffled moans let out as olive-toned hands wandered over partially covered cheeks to keep from stroking himself. Fixated on inspecting how the newly gained garment hugged his hips, the man was startled from dirty thoughts that would hopefully transpire between them in a harsh manner of a slamming front door, a deep breath was taken to provide an air of confidence as an arm hugged the white trimmed door frame in wait. 

“Sally, where are ya?” his boyfriend called out from down the corridor, feet falling heavily against the beige carpeting, “We’ve got a few hours before I gotta pick Brooklyn up, figured we could use that to our advantage.” 

“In here!”

“Guessin’ you had the same idea?”

“You could say that.”

Smirking slightly at seeing the other pause upon entering, a slow seductive wink given as a thick finger beckoned him to come closer listened to without any hesitation. Salivated slits smacking together noisily, the newcomer growled in a low tone to let it be known that the choice in underwear was appreciated, slightly calloused fingertips tracing down chubby sides until the lingerie was reached, both hands stationed on either side as a thumb pulled back the elastic band to snap it back into place.

“Sneaky bastard…”

“You should know this by now, babe,” Q commented, pressing a firm peck into a scruffy cheek as he continued to flick at the hem, “Wanna be a good boy and strut around for me?”

“Was hopin’ you’d ask that.” 

“Planned on putting a show for me? How sweet.”

“Can’t help wanting to perform for you,” Sal stated matter-of-factly against the plush pink lips still pressed against his own, pushing the man backwards onto a black and white diamond patterned duvet, grinding down onto tightly tented fabric, “Careful, or I might hurt myself on that fat cock of yours.”

“Thought you liked it that way?”

“Didn’t say otherwise.”

“Touché… Oh, babe, fuck that feels good…”

“Wait ‘til I get goin’.” 

“Better hurry it along then, I’m rather impatient this evening.”

Rocking back and forth in a steady rhythm, the younger one could not help take advantage of how flexible his body was while turning around and lifting up to drag the covered ass against the other’s lap. Gasping at a soft slap echoed through the atmosphere around them, he sat atop the protruding bulge to rub at it teasingly as a wink was thrown over his shoulder, “Shoulda lubed myself up before I put these on. Be a dear and grab some?”

“Mm… I like where this is goin’,” Brian remarked with a waggle of bushy brows before reaching across the short distance to a designated bedside table that held a variety of items used during their sexual explorations. Selecting an almost full bottle from a small collection in a middle drawer, he was met with a second session of swapping saliva when the other turned around to pin him in place, “Damn, you’re full of surprises tonight.” 

“That’s the point, Bri.”

“Eh, semantics…”

Rolling emerald eyes in fake annoyance at the comment, Sal pushed off to stand on slightly shaky legs as a hand finally fell into place against the straining shaft, mewling mildly at pleasuring himself for a moment before the pair of panties fell to the floor without a second thought. Erect member lying flat against a slightly hairy stomach, milky beads started to collect against supple skin as a small streak started to dribble in every direction as a position above the other was reclaimed, “Better be ready, need to feel those thick fingers inside me.” 

“If you’d stop moving all over the place, I’d be scissoring you open already…”

“Just get on with- Uh! That’s what I’m talking ‘bout…”

Chuckling in a cocky manner, the older one swiped at a pulsating ring of muscle prior to pressing in timidly and thrusting back and forth to loosen the orifice when a second appendage snuck inside. Smirking with a sense of pride, he was caught off guard as warm walls squeezed around them in response, a sense of satisfaction pushing his chest out proudly as a light pinch was given by a thumb and forefinger once the digits slipped out with little warning.

“No fair, I was just about to put them to work…”

“Save some of the action for my cock, why don’t ya?”

Pouting at the proven point, Salvatore arched against a similarly leaking head in desperation to be filled again as gentle hips rolls rocked his thicker frame in order to make the transition easier on both when intensity increased. Perky penis buried deeply within, palms flattened onto a broadened chest for anchorage as he pressed downward to bounce against the barraging blows beginning to beckon him closer to coming undone, “Oh fuck…” 

“Isn’t that what I’m doin’?” 

“Jackass, you know what I meant.” 

“Do I?” Q questioned with a hint of innocence, a chortle of air escaping through his nostrils as a sharp yelp punctuated the air at feeling a fire begin to flicker in the pit of a sensitive stomach, “You already close?”

“You’d feel the same way if you had to wait around wanting to jack off…”

“Not judging, just making an observation,” he reasoned while shifting into another angle to start hitting against an erogenous zone in succession just enough to encourage the one who struggled over the brink as a released load of white covered his stomach. Not long after, Q followed suit in letting his seed flow while still being buried in his significant other, air heaved at during the descent dismounted together once it was finalized, “Guess I wasn’t far behind, huh?”

“Felt so fucking good, too bad it’s over…”

“Not so fast, my love. As much as I want to keep claim over you, I’m rather hungry.”

“Don’t wanna let go though, I’m so full…”

“C’mon, we both know that you don’t want to sit in my seed for too long. You _are_ a dirty whore, but even they have limits.”

“Guess you have a point.”

“’Course I do,” he remarked with a wide grin against the hollow of the other’s neck, incisors biting into supple skin to suck for a long moment, humming in content at the spreading bruise before guiding the younger one further onto the bed to lay down flat as thick thighs spread out in accommodation, “Quite the mess we’ve made…”

“D’you have to leave your mark in plain sight? There’s no way I’m gonna be able to cover it up for filming tomorrow!”

“Want the whole world to know who you belong to, sue me.”

“I have half a mind to, that’s so unprofessional!” 

“So whiny… Lucky I love hearin’ your whimpers.”

About to retort in an air of annoyance, the words died away into an airy groan let out as a slippery serpent lapped a few stripes against the opening before digging in as if on the brink of starvation. Scruff scraping at the well-groomed area caused an extra spurt of release to spill onto the formerly clean sheets, his thighs squeezing strongly around the other when he moved from licking up extra amounts of seed to tease his smooth scrotum with tiny traces of a curled tongue before being pulled into a heated mouth.

“Damn babe, you sure know how to drive me wild.”

“I would hope so,” he murmured despite being out of breath as he pulled a thick tuft of sweat-matted chest hair when the damp sack was released and a gentle breath blew across the area, falling in exhaustion into an outstretched arm as comforting confines of disheveled blankets were pulled into place, “Don’t tell me I have to clean that up too…”

“Tryin’ to keep you well fed, but if you’re full it’ll be there later.”

“Oh, just wait ‘til I get to scrape that mess off of you… Pretty little thing like you deserves to be kept clean.”

“Until you dirty me up all over again, that is…”


End file.
